Uncovering Mal's Secrets
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: During her Senior year at Auradon Prep, not long after her 18th birthday Mal ran away. She left the people she had come to think of as family without a word. She moved far away to Andalasia and began a new life. Four years later, someone from her past turns up will she let them uncover her secrets or run again? Will become Ben/Mal. Rated T, but may change to M, for dark chapters.
1. Memories Of Four Years Ago

**So I have decided to write this idea while I work out what I am doing with one of my other stories and since another story only has about four chapters left. I have had this idea for a while but only recently decided to write it. TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter will briefly hint at rape (Nothing in any detail or graphic)! I hope you guys enjoy it x**

Far away from Auradon city, in the small village of Andalasia a young, purple haired woman sat in her back yard. Mal had recently turned 22. In fact four years ago today was the day she decided to leave Auradon for good. She was currently lounging on a deck chair and she couldn't help but let her mind wander to this very day four years ago, when her life changed forever.

 _Mal had woken up early from yet another nightmare. It was bad enough she'd had to live through what had happened but now the flashbacks and nightmares had started everytime she saw him, which considering she went to the same school was everyday. Each morning she had woken from her nightmare around 5am and couldn't get the feel of him off of her. Mal was sure that everytime she took a step forward in her relationship with Ben something was waiting to knock her five steps back. For example six weeks ago on her birthday, Mal and Ben had decided to take their relationship to the next step and be intimate but a few days later he had snuck into her room while Evie was out and assaulted her. Now she could hardly stand to let Ben near her in that way._

 _The purple haired teen didn't know who she could trust anymore. She had thought Auradon was supposed to be safe and full of heroes, clearly that wasn't the case. As Mal woke fully that morning she found herself jumping out of bed and running to the en-suite bathroom, barely getting to the toilet before she threw up the contents of her stomach. She silently thanked her lucky stars that Evie had stayed with the boys last night, she didn't want her sister to know she was ill._

 _After god knows how long throwing up Mal finally stopped. Slowly she raised from the floor and after quickly rinsing her mouth out she crawled back into bed. The purple haired teen turned so she was facing the wall her bed was next to but her eyes ell on her calendar she immediately noticed she was late. She knew none of the stores were open to by a test and she couldn't go to the school nurse. If she went there Fairy Godmother would know and she would tell Ben and of she was she didn't know who the father was. It could be Ben or it could be the other guy, she couldn't even bare to think o his name._

 _She quickly rolled out of bed and gathered Evie's magic mirror from the blunette's bedisde cabinet. Thankfully after they had chosen good at Ben's coronation the mirror had been charmed to work for any of the four VK's. It came in handy for times like this. Holding it in front of her Mal said, "Mirror, mirror, if you will, show me why I feel so ill." It wasn't the best spell or rhyme in the world but she was stressed, worried and felt sick once more._

 _She couldn't cantain her gasp as the mirror showed her a positive pregnancy test with '5-6 weeks pregnant' written underneath. She couldn't believe this. She knew now she had two options keep the baby or get rid of it. It didn't take her long for her to made a decision, a few minutes in fact. She couldn't tell Ben what had happened a few days after her birthday but she couldn't tell Ben he was the father when she knew he might not be either. She had to go to the hospital and get rid of the baby, it was really her only option._

 _Not long after the mirror told her she was pregnant, Mal was dressed in a pair of her black jeans and one of Evie's dark blue tops. It was one she hadn't worn for months and she wouldn't miss. The teen would have worn one of her own but she was the only person in Auradon who wore that particular shade of purple where as Evie's blue was almost identical to the blue Ben and Adam usually wore and would blend in better. She waved her hand over her face, silently casting a glamour on herself._

 _Checking herself in the mirror she saw her hair had lengthened and was now blonde, her skin had a slight tan to it and her lips had a natural red tint. In fact the only thing that hadn't changed was the color of her eyes, they were still a bright green. Mal just hoped the disguise would fool the people at the hospital. Notwanted to risk anyone seein gher leave in her disguise she transported herself to the alley next to the hopsital._

 _Walking as calmly and casually as she could she entered the hospital and walked up to the reception. "Hi, how can I help you?" The brunette receptionist asked the nervous teen._

 _Taking a deep breath she orced her voice to remain calm. "I would like to confirm my pregnancy and have an abortion should the need arise." She stated and the receptionist gave her a shocked look, clearly not used to having a teen come in with such a request._

" _Of course." The brunette stated. After a quick minute typing on the computer in front of her she lifted her head to look at Mal, smiling gently at her. "We have a doctor free in room five. Just go through that door over there and it will be on your right." She said pointing to the door behind the teen._

 _Following the insturctions Mal headed throught the door and soon found herself in a small white room. After a couple of minutes Mal's attention was drawn to the door as a red head in a white coat entered the room, pulling a strange looking machine behind her. "Good morning. My name is Dr Harrison." She introduced herself, walking towards Mal and holding her hand out._

 _Cautiously Mal took the offered hand. "Hi, I'm Kelly." She said, having thought of a different name on her way in here so she was ready for the question._

 _The doctor nodded to the 'blonde'. "So I undertsand you're here to comfirn and if necessary terminate your pregnancy?" The red headed woman asked and Mal nodded to her in response. "Okay. Well I will have to perform an ultrasound to see how far along you are first. Then we can talk about the saest way to go forward I you still wish to terminate the pregnancy." Once more Mal nodded before laying down on the bed. "If you could lift your shirt for me. This gel will also be quite cold."_

 _Nodding Mal followed the instrustions, lifting her shirt but even though she was prepared for the gel she still flinched as it was squeezed onto her stomach. Mal vaguely heard the doctor apologise for how cold the gel was but she wasn't really paying attention. She just wanted the yes or no answer she was waiting for and then this nightmare would be over one way or another. She felt the 'wand' being pressed into her stomach and a few switches being flicked on the machine._

" _Okay you look to be around 5 to 6 weeks." Dr Harrison told her. But a loud thumping sound filled the room drawing Mal's attention._

 _Mal looked towards the red head with a confused expression on her face. "What is that noise?"_

 _Smiling the woman turned back to her. "That is the baby's heartbeat. It sound perfectly normal for it's age. I see no reason why we can not continue and terminate this pregnancy if that is still what you want to do?" She asked, noticing the tears in Mal's eyes. The teen instantly shook her head, she knew the minute she heard the heartbeat she couldn't do through with this. She couldn't abort her baby. Without another word she cleaned her stomach and ran from the hospital, transporting herself back to her shared dorm room before finally lifting her glamour charm._

 _Looking around she knew the best thing or her and the baby was to pack her things and leave, so thats what she did._

Mal was brought from her memories by a loud "Mommy!" Shaking her head to rid herself from her thoughts and quickly wiping her eyes, she turned to face the one person who meant the world to her and she would do anything for. Her daughter.

 **Author's Note: So I know this is basically a memory chapter but it is necessary to the story. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Her Life Now

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" The little girl asked as she came to stand next to her mother. Wiping her eyes once more Mal sat up and turned to face her little girl. She couldn't believe how old her daughter already was. Her daughter was almost three and a half now and the happiest little girl she knew. Her little girl had light brown hair with natural purple highlights through it, her hair fell down to her waist and was also had natural loose curls. She had Mal's green eyes and pale skin.

Smiling at her daughter Mal lifted her up onto her lap. "I'm okay, baby. I promise." She said, kissing her daughters little head. "Why don't you go get ready? We're going out soon." Nodding the little girl slipped off of her mom's lap and ran into the house. The young purple haired woman couldn't help but smile as she stood and followed her daughter into their small but homely house.

Heading into the living room Mal grabbed her purse before heading to the bottom the the staircase. "Belle! Are you ready!" She called up to her daughter, seconds later she heard her three year old running towards the stairs. "Don't run!" She shouted, shaking her head slightly. No matter how many times the girl had been told not to run, she didn't listen. Belle practically skipped down the stairs towards her mother, smiling. Mal noticed the girl had her small bag in her hand ready for her sleep over tonight and the young woman was thankful her daughter had remembered and they wouldn't have to come back for it.

"Come on." Mal stated, holding her hand out to her daughter. Smiling when she felt her daughter take her hand in her smaller one. Her daughter may not have been planned but she wouldn't change having her for the world. The small brunette and purple haired girl made her life complete. The only thing that would have made it better would have been if Ben had been there throughout it but she knew it wasn't really an option after what had happened.

The mother and daughter headed out of the house, locking the door once they were out. Once the door was securely locked Mal picked up her daughter, resting her on her hip, before transporting themselves into town in a cloud of purple smoke. The duo reappeared in the middle of the busy town centre. None of the people there batted an eyelid. Mal randomly appearing like that had become the norm in the small town of Andalasia as Mal lived in the woods quite a way from the town.

Looking around Mal noticed they were right outside the clothing store they needed to be at. She without putting her daughter down she headed into the small store. Walking into the store Belle began to wriggle around, so mal gently placed her on the floor. "Pick out a few dresses you like honey, then we will try them on and pick one for tomorrow." She told her daughter. The smile she got in response made Mal's heart swell. She loved making her little girl happy.

"Good morning, Mal." The young woman behind the counter said as the young purple haired woman followed her daughter around the shop.

Mal turned to look at the blonde haired woman. "Morning Ella! You alright?" The blonde nodded in response to her. "You still coming over later on?" She asked Ella. In the four years she has been here she has grown close to the blonde. She had told Ella a lot about her past, except the reason she left Auradon.

"Of course, Mal." Ella stated.

The purplette would have responded but Belle quickly got her mothers attention. "Mummy, I want this dress." She told her mother. Looking down at her daughter she crouched so she could see the dress more clearly. Mal smiled, a little sadly, seeing her daughter had picked a purple dress with a blue sash and bow around the waist. She couldn't help but think of Ben at the sight of the dress, something that had been happening a lot lately. But Mal's smile turned more genuine as she noticed Belle had even picked up the right size of dress.

Mal nodded to her daughter. "Okay baby." She said to her little girl, taking the dress. Taking her daughters hand Mal walked over to Ella to pay for the dress. But as she placed the dress on the counter she remembered the other thing she had come in for. "Oh Ella? Has that dress I ordered come in yet?" The young woman asked, smiling as a box was placed on the counter. Quickly paying for the things she picked the box and small bag up in one hand,t aking Belle's hand in the other and they headed back out into town.

A little awkwardly Mal picked her daughter up again before transporting the two of them to a different house. Seeing the familiar house belle immediately let go of her mothers hand and ran up to the front door, running inside without waiting for her mother to catch up. Mal rolled her eyes at the girl, it seemed she would never learn. She had certainly inherited Mal's VK stubborn streak and it was starting to drive Mal a little crazy, but she loved the girl regeardless, she just hoped she grew out of it soon.

Following her daughter she walked into the house, smiling. "Holly!" She called out, causing the brunette the come in from the back yard. "Hi. How are you?" She asked her friend, hugging her quickly.

"Good. You?" Holly asked, leading the purple haired woman out to the garden where Mal immediately noticed Belle playing outside with five other children, including Holly's twins heather and Hazel.

Nodding Mal responded, "Yeah, I'm good."

But the two mothers attention was quickly caught by a loud "No! That's mine!" Coming from one of the other girls, Kelly. Mal turned her head in time to see Belle using her magic to take a doll from the girl, who was now crying. The purple haired woman couldn't help but be shocked by this, Belle had never done anything like this before and she didn't understand why she would now. They had the 'be sensible with your magic' talk weekly.

"Isabelle Evelyn Blackheart!" Mal called from near the back door. Belle couldn't help but look at her mother in shock, knowing by the use of her full name she was in some serious trouble. "You know better then to use your magic like that! Now give the doll back to Kelly and play nicely or you are coming home with me." She said to her daughter. Breathing a sigh of relief when Belle handed the doll back with no trouble and began interacting well with the other kids.

 **Author's Note: So not a lot happens but I wanted to include a bit about how Mal's life is now. Also for this story Mal's last name is Blackheart as I couldn't think of anything else that would work. I hope you guys like this story. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	3. Unexpected Visitor

After the doll incident Mal had stayed for another hour before finally transporting herself back home. She magically unlocked her door after appearing in her kitchen, knowing it wouldn't be long before Ella got here. It was hard to believe she had only met Ella four years ago. It had like she had always been in the purplette's life and while she wasn't as close with the twenty year old blonde as she was with her friends back in Auradon, the blonde had been there for her when she had no one. For that she was incredibly thankful.

Gathering the ingredients she needed Mal washed her hands before setting to work making the chocolate cupcake mix first. She had offered to bake some sweet treats for the kids party tomorrow, but had to wait for Belle to go to Holly's house or her daughter would have eaten everything she baked. She couldn't help but think back to the first time she had made these, when she had attempted to remove the love spell from Ben only to find out it had already been removed and Ben had known about it.

Mal never used to cry, but since having Belle her emotions sometimes got the better of her. Like now for example. As soon as she started thinking about Ben tears gathered in her eyes. The purplette managed to blink her tears away before any actually fell. She hated crying and Ella was a lot like Evie she could tell when Mal had been upset and/or crying.

Turning the kitchen radio on she immediately recognized the song playing. Her hips started swaying of their own accord as the familiar chords of Demi Lovato's Heart By Heart filtered through the speakers. Placing the cupcake mix in the tray and slipping them into the over, Mal turned up the stereo and headed into the family room not hearing her phone chime as she received a text message.

Feeling nostalgic she took the photo album and baby book from the bookshelf in the family room. Once she had the two books she sat on the couch, her legs curled up beneath her. Since the photo album was on the top she decided to look through that first. A sad smile spread across her face as she gazed at the first photo. It took up the full page and was a photo of her, Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Audrey, Lonnie and Freddie. She could remember this being taken after the Jewel-bilee by Fairy Godmother. Everyone except her and Ben were looking at the camera. Her and Ben were looking at each other and she could see the love ther shared reflected in their eyes.

Turning the page she was face to face with a picture she had put in her bedroom. The first ever picture taken of her and Evie, at Ben's coronation after party. Ben had taken it after learning thay had never had their photo's taken on the Isle and Mal could see how happy she looked. If only she knew then that everything would be blown to pieces a year and a half later. Although her eyes soon moved away from the face of her best friend and to the person in the background. It was him. She shivered at the sight of him again, she really needed to remember to cut him out of this photo so she didn't have to see his face anymore.

Mal was startled from her thoughts by a loud knocking at her front door. A little confused Mal closed the photo album, placing it on the table before getting up. She quickly put the baby book on the book shelf, not wanting it to get damaged, and headed towards the front door. Usually Ella just walked in so the purplette didn't understand why she would suddenly start knocking now.

Using her magic to sense for any danger on the other side of the door, and not finding any, she opened the door. Assuming it to be Ella in the other side o the door Mal turned as she opened it. "Honestly Ella, you know you can just walk in." She told the person.

"Mal!?" A shocked voice exclaimed and Mal turned as fast as she possibly could at the familiar voice she had heard, a shocked and confused expression taking over her face as she looked at the unexpected visitor.

 **Author's Note: So I know this isn't very long, I think it's the shortest chapter I've ever written, and you probably hate me for the cliffhanger but it was the best place I could find to leave it. So who do you think is at the door? And should I include Bree in this story? Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Someone From Her Past

Mal couldn't believe her eyes as she took in the person before her. She hadn't changed in four years. She had the same long blue hair and caring brown eyes. As the purplette took in the sight of her best friend she found that words died on her tongue, she couldn't formulate a sentence if she tried. Her best friend hadn't changed in four years. She was positive she resembled about a fish right now but she couldn't actually think of anything to say.

"Oh my god, Mal!" Evie exclaimed once she had recovered from the shock of seeing her purple haired sister for the first time in four years. The purplette noticed her best friend had her usual tiara on her head but instead of the usual gold it was now a slightly larger silver one. The purple haired young woman briefly looked at the two guards behind Evie but quickly turned back to her pseudo sister. Mal couldn't believe what she was seeing. Evie quickly moved forward and wrapped her arms around her sister, holding her as tightly as possible. "I can't believe it's you!"

The long haired purplette finally got over her shock and gestured the blunette inside her house. She was thankful that she had put Belle's baby book away and she had cleaned the house earlier in the day. Mal watched as Evie nodded to the two guards behind her before following the blue haired woman into her house. The young woman had mixed feelings about the blunette turning up. On the one hand she was happy to see her best friend, on the other she was confused as to why she was so far away from Auradon.

Walking into her living room Mal noticed Evie looking around the room. As she gazed at her best friend and sister she finally felt her excitement and happiness to see the blunette again wash over her. "It's great to see you again, E." The purplette said before walking over and hugging the other woman, only this time she noticed the large stomach Evie had.

Evie instantly hugged Mal back. "It's great to see you too." The blunette responded before the two girls moved out of their embrace and sat on the couch. The two sisters simply sat there staring at each other for a while until Evie had had enough of the silence. "Why did you leave?" She asked the other woman.

A sigh passed the purple haired womans lips before she could even try and stop it. "It's a long story and to be honest I'd rather not get into it right now." Mal said and to her surprise Evie nodded to her. "How have things been in Auradon?" She asked and the blunette smiled immediately.

"Oh Mal, you've missed so much." Evie told her, causing Mal to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Obviously. When did this happen?" Mal asked, gesturing to Evie's protuding stomach.

Chuckling Evie rested a hand over her large stomach. "I'm almost seven months." She informed the purplette.

Mal couldn't help but smile at her sister. It seemed she was finally getting the happy ending she had always wanted. The purplette couldn't help but wonder if she had done them a favour by leaving four years ago. "That's great, E. I'm so happy for you. What else have I missed?" The purple haired young woman asked her pseudo sister. The purplette watched as the blue haired young woman pulled out her phone. The young mother watched as the pregnant woman opened something on her phone. When the blunette turned the phone around Mal was a little confused at the picture shown on the screen. "Who's the little girl?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry." Evie said. "That's Jay and Audrey's little girl." She told the young mother.

"Wow! She's absolutely adorable!" Mal exclaimed, not expecting that to be her answer. "What's her name? How old is she?"

Smiling Evie answered "She's two and a half. Her name is Alana. Alana Malia."

Mal hesitated for a second after hearing the name of their daughter. "Wait. Malia as in..."

Before Mal could finish her sentence Evie interrupted her. "Yeah. They gave her the middle name Malia because they wanted their daughter named after you." The blunette couldn't help but let her smile grow a little. The look of confusion, shock and pride on the purple haired woman's face made Evie's heart swell. But there was one question the blunette wanted to know. "Mal, why did you leave?" She asked. It may have been a while since anyone had seen the purple haired woman but she could still read her best friend like a book and she could easily see the young woman was conflicted about something.

"It's not important right now." Mal responded. She felt terrible for saying it as she was basically saying her daughter wasn't important, but she couldn't tell Evie. It would bring up far to many bad memories.

She watched as Evie's smile fell and her face showed her shock at that answer. "Of course it's important!" The pregnant young woman exclaimed. "No one has seen or heard from you in four years. We've been worried sick about you. And Ben hasn't been the same since you left." She told the purplette.

"What's wrong with Ben!?" Mal asked/questioned. She may not have seen him in four years but her feelings had never changed. She still loved him.

But Mal grew more worried as Evie sighed. "He's not been the same. He barely eats, he barely sleeps. He refuses to go out unless it's something he has to attend as King. Not to mention he has been making himself sick worrying about you." She explained. "He never gave up hope of finding you, even after four years. He's a literal mess without you Mal. He needs you to come back to Auradon, to come back home. We all do."

Before Mal could respond there was a loud knock at the front door. "Come in!" The two young women turned to see the two guards enter the room, bowing to Evie.

"Princess Evie, we have repaired the tire. We are now able to head back to Auradon." One of them told the blunette who nodded to them before turning back to the young mother.

"Mal, come back with me. Everyone will be so happy to have you back. We all miss you, especially Ben." Evie told the purplette.

The purple haired young woman smiled sasdly at the blunette in front of her. "I can't right now E. I can't explain right now but I can't just up and leave." She had to think of her daughter, the daughter no one even knew existed. It hurt Mal to keep her daughter away from the people she considered family but she didn't have a choice. She couldn't handle the aftermath of people finding out what had happened. She wasn't even sure anyone would believe her at this point anyway.

Sighing Evie knew she was beat. When Mal set her mind to something nothing changed her mind. "Can I at least come back and see you?" The blunette asked, relieved when Mal nodded her head. The two young women shared a hug before the blunette reluctantly left, promising to come back and see the purplette in a few days.

After Mal closed and locked her front door she headed into the kitchen and took her baking out of the over to cool. Mal couldn't help but wonder one thing. What the hell was she going to do now?

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the length between updates, life just got in the way. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Street Fair

It had been two weeks since Evie had unexpectedly turned up on Mal's doorstep and the past two weeks had been plagued with indecision for the purplette. The young woman didn't know if she should stay, if she should move away again, if she should go back to Auradon, if she should tell Evie about Belle. Everything was just so confusing for her. Even now as the sun rose and the purplette laid in bed listening to the sounds of the street fayre setting up and the rides starting, she couldn't decide what to do.

Mal heard her bedroom door creak open and couldn't help but smile slightly as she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard Belle quietly pad across her bedroom and climb onto the bed. "Mommy?" Belle said quietly, poking her mother's side. The small brunette/purple haired toddler frowned as her mother didn't respond. "Mommy! Wake up!" The toddler shouted as she jumped onto her mother's stomach.

The purplette quickly sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter, tickling the little girls sides. Belle couldn't help but squeal happily as her mother continued to tickle her. "Mommy! Mommy stop!" The girl shouted causing Mal to relent and stop tickling her. "We still going today?" The girl asked her mother.

The purple haired young woman fained ignorance as she appeared to be thinking about what her daughter was talking about. "Going where Belle?" She asked. "I thought we were staying in today." Mal said and Belle couldn't help but laugh. She knew her mother was faking. When her mother made her a promise she never forgot about it.

"To the fair mommy." Belle stated.

"Oh right." Mal said acting like she had only just remembered. "I suppose we can go." She said, causing Belle's face to light up in excitement. "Think you can get dressed while mommy takes a quick shower?" She asked. The toddler nodded enthusiastically before running back to her bedroom, excited for the day ahead. Usually the thought of a three year old dressing themselves filled Mal with a sense of dread but Belle was more life a six year old them a three year old. She was so far advanced that she could already write her name, she had been walking without falling over for almost a year and the purplette was sure that she would easy skip a few years when she started school of her advanced vocabulary was anything to go by.

A couple of hours later found both mother and daughter dressed in purple tops and black skinny jeans heading to the fair. Mal usually hated these things but she tolerated them for Belle's sake. "Mommy, can I go on that ride?" She asked, pointing towards the teacups. Mal had been hesitant the yeah before but she had found that the ride had been slowed so that the children wouldn't find it as fast and feel sick during the ride.

"Sure, baby." Mal responded leading her daughter over to the ride. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Ella's husband stood there. "Hi Simon." She greeted him.

"Hi Mal, hi Belle." He greeted the pair before taking Belle's hand and helping her into a teacup and fastening her in.

Mal smiled as Belle looked at her. "I'll be right over here honey." She told her daughter as she took a few steps back, allowing some other children past her to get on the ride. As the ride started Mal shared another smile with her daughter before checking her phone. Ella was supposed to be here with them but she had text Mal saying she was running late at the shop. Just as the purplette was about to text her she found herself wrapped in a pair of arms.

Turning she noticed the familiar head of blue hair that she had missed in the past four years. "Hi E, what are you doing here?" She asked, shocked to see the blunette at the street fair.

"We come every year." The blunette stated causing Mal's eyes to widen dramatically.

"We?" The purplette asked her pseudo sister.

The sound of a throat being cleared caught the purplette's attention immediately. "Hi Mal. It's great to see you again." The woman stated before rushing forward and engulfing Mal in an embrace. Mal had just enough time to embrace the brunette before she noticed the ride had finished. She had one of two options now; find a way to get rid of the two princess' or let them find out about Belle.

But the option was taken out of her hands as the purplette heard a very loud "Mommy!" being shouted. Mal recognised the voice immediately as Belle's. Turning out of Bree's embrace she scooped up her daughter, settling the toddler on her hip as she turned back to the other two. "Mommy who are they?" The three year old asked as Bree and Evie shared a confused/surprised look with each other.

Mal held Belle a little closer as she whispered. "They're some of mommy's old friends." As Belle nodded her acceptance of this statement she turned to two of her closest friends. "Maybe we should head back to my house and talk about this?" She suggested. The two other women nodded to the purplette as she led the way back to the house she shared with her daughter. Mal was so lost in her own thoughts and Evie and Bree were too confused to register the photographer taking their picture as they lef the street fair.

Once they were at home they headed out into the back garden where Belle could play freely while the women talked. As they all sat at the patio table Evie found she couldn't contain herself anymore. "You have a daughter!?" She exclaimed, thankfully not loud enough for Belle to hear them but loud enough for Mal to flinch slightly. "Is that why you wouldn't come back home with me the other week!?"

Sighing Mal nodded. She felt terrible for lying about her daughter and she regretted leaving Auradon every single day. But after what he had done to her she couldn't have stayed there. "Yeah." She admitted to the pair of princess's. "I was pregnant with her when I left." She told them.

"Why would you leave because of that?" Bree asked the purplette. "You know me, Ben and our parents would have been there for you." She said and Mal knew she would have to find a way out of this, but she simply couldn't think of one. She had to at least tell them part of the truth.

The purplette released a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. "I left because I don't know if she's Ben's daughter." She admitted to them and the two women sat there stunned. Neither knew what to say to that. It wasn't like Mal to cheat on Ben, she loved him far too much for that. But then why would she not know who Belle's father is? It was all too confusing for the princesses. Although Bree had an idea, but she wasn't about to mention it to the upset purplette especially since the toddler was nearby.

"What's her name?" Bree asked, trying to change the subject.

That question brought a smile to Mal's face. "Come here a second sweetie!" She called to her daughter, who immediately came running over. As the toddler climbed onto her mothers lap Mal looked up at Evie and Bree. She couldn't help but noticed similarities between Belle and Bree, she hoped this was a sign that Belle was indeed Ben's daughter. It would break her heart if Belle turned out not to be Ben's but that she was indeed the other guys. "Belle, this is Evie and Bree. Evie, Bree, this is Isabelle Evelyn Blackheart." She introduced them.

"You named her after me?" Evie said, shock covering her face.

"And my mom?" Bree asked.

Nodding Mal answered their questions. "Yeah. I figured that she should be named after strong women. I tried to fit Bree in there somewhere but it simply wouldn't work." She explained, causing the two princesses smiles to grow.

"That's okay. You can name your next daughter after me." The brunette joked.

Mal couldn't help but laugh at that before saying "Deal." Shocking the brunette. Bree had been joking. She didn't expect the purplette to agree. "So I have tro ask, when did Princess Evie happen?" She asked the blunette. It had been baffling her since she had arrived on the purplette's doorstep two weeks ago.

Smiling Evie rested a hand on her swollen stomach before answering. "Snow had me coronated as Princess of Charmington after I graduated from Auradon Prep. She didn't have any children and she didn't want to leave the kingdom without a ruler." The blunette explained. "I take over the throne when I turn twenty five."

"Twenty five?" Mal asked confused. Sure it had been four years since she had been near any royals but she was sure the law was twenty one.

"Yeah." Bree said, drawing Mal's attention back to her. "Ben changed the legal ages for heirs to inherit thrones. It is now twenty five. Even when Ben has an heir they can't inherit the throne until they're twenty five." She explained and Mal couldn't help but smile. It was just like Ben. Changing the law so that others don't have to go through the same stresses as he had to at sixteen.

The sound of the doorbell shocked the young women slightly. "If you're expecting someone Mal we can go." Evie told the purplette.

"I'm not expecting anyone, E. I was supposed to be at the fair all day with Belle." She told them. Carefully she handed Belle over to the two princesses. "Wait with Evie and Bree honey, I'll be right back." She said to her daughter, who nodded before getting off of Bree's lap and pulling the two over to her sandpit. Mal smiled before walking through the house and to her front door. Since she didn't sense any danger on the other side she opened it once she was in reach of the handle, a gasp leaving her mouth as she noticed who was on the other side of the door. "Ben!?" She exclaimed.

"Hi Mal." He responded, smiling at the sight of his girlfiend.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys don't hate me for this cliff hanger. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	6. Ben

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I just couldn't get over the huge writer's block I had with it. I hope you guys like this chapter x**

As Mal looked at Ben she noticed he looked really ill. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked a lot thinner then when she had last seen him. Sure that had been four years ago but she had assumed that Ben would move on and settle down with someone else. Yet here he was on her doorstep four years later looking as though he hadn't had a decent meal or a decent nights sleep in those four years.

"Come in." The purplette said as she took a step back and allowed Ben to pass. She couldn't believe how ill he looked. Closing the door the purplette followed him through to the living room. They sat on the sofa and instinctively Ben shifted closer to Mal. "How did you find me?" Mal asked.

"I decided to meet Evie and Bree at the fair but I saw them leaving and decided to follow them." The King explained to her. Neither were sure what was going on. They had never actually broken up since Mal had left without a word but that didn't mean thtey were still together either. Ben wanted to ask her lots of things, mainly why she left and would she return home with him.

Mal looked at his face intensely before asking him "Ben, when was the last time you ate a proper meal or slept decently?"

What she hadn't counted on was his response. "Before you left." He stated and Mal couldn't contain her gasp if she tried. That had been years ago.

"Ben!" She exclaimed. "What were you thinking! That was four years ago! You have been running a country! How have you not ended up in the hospital yet? You need to take better care of yourself!" She ranted and ben couldn't help but crack a small smile at the obvious care and love she had in her voice. But how could she think he would simply carry on as normal after she left.

Releasing a sigh Ben responded. "When you left Mal it was like you took a part of me with you. I have been worried sick. We sent out search parties, I reported you as missing, I did everything I could to find you. Without you there I wasn't myself. It was like I was drowning without you. You were and still are my entire world Mal, I'm just so happy I've finally found you." He said and Mal couldn't help but smile. She had never stopped loving Ben and if what he had just said was true, he had never stopped loving her either.

Ben had missed Mal tremendously these past four years and had a lot more questions for her but there was one he couldn't hold back. "Mal? Why did you leave?" He asked, before he could stop himself. The pair locked eyes and Mal couldn't help but noticed they were the same warm, comforting, safe eyes they always had been.

But before she could answer Belle decided to make herself known. "Mommy!?" The toddler shouted as she ran over to her mother. Ben's eyes widened at the single word the toddler had said, something Mal noticed. She also knew know she had no choice but to explain things to Ben. But how much could she tell him? Could she tell him the full story? Would he blame her for what happened? Would he be mad at her?

Sighing Mal removed her daughter from her lap, where she had settled herseld, and stood her on the floor. "Mommy needs to talk to Ben privately sweetie. Go back outside with Evie and Bree, okay?" She suggested and her daughter nodded, knowing from her mothers face she shouldn't have interrupted. As Belle skippedm back outside Mal turned her attention back to Ben. "That's the reason I left." She stated.

Then came the question from Ben that she was both expecting and dreading. "Is she mine?" He asked but he immediately regretted the question as Mal's eyes filled with tears.

However before he could tell her she didn't have to answer tears began to fall from her eyes. "I don't know Ben." She told him. She thoguht about telling him everything but as she did she remembered what he had told her that night, what he had said would happen if she told Ben or anyone else. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." Mal said allowing the tears to fall as she ran up to her bedroom, flashbacks of that night invading her mind.

 **Author's Note: So this isn't as long as some of the other chapters but I hope you like it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. Please Come Home

By the time she reached her bed Mal was full on sobbing and was unable to stop herself. She was crying that hard she didn't even hear Ben follow her and call out her name as he walked into her bedroom. Ben felt his heart break at the sobs coming from the love of his life. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened but he hoped and prayed he was wrong. This was Auradon, things like this just didn't happen.

The King carefully sat on the bed next to the crying purplette. Bed placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but retracted it immediately as Mal flinched away from him. As Mal's head spun to face him he say her tears streaked face and the pain in her eyes. The brunette had to look away, it was too much for him to bare. "Sorry." Mal apologized through her tears.

Ben couldn't believe Mal was apologizing. If his thoughts were right she had every reason to be upset. But he couldn't dwell on that right now, he had to focus on Mal. "You don't have to apologize Mal. But why didn't you tell me?" He asked as Mal was finally able to calm herself.

The purplette found herself instinctively leaning towards Ben and she couldn't bring herself to stop. She had always felt safe and loved around him. Even though she hadn't seen him for four years she still felt safe and loved around him. It would appear that some things would never change. "I couldn't lie to you Ben." She said earning her a confused look. "I couldn't look you in the eye and tell you it was your baby when I knew it might not be. I love you too much to lie to you like that."

Slowly, so Mal had time to pull away if she wanted to, Ben wrapped his arm comfortingly around her waist. He couldn't help but smile as Mal accepted the action and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mal, you should have told me. I hate the thought of you doing everything yourself, the pregnancy, raising your little girl. Besides when she was born we could have done a DNA test if you were worried about it." He explained and Mal couldn't help but smile. She should have known he would be understanding but then she remembered what he had said to her.

"I couldn't tell you Ben, I still can't." The purplette told him.

As Ben rested his cheek on top of Mal's head both Mal and Ben couldn't help but think back to four years ago, when they did this all the time. "I know. Just tell me when you're ready." He told her. Mal smiled sadly, _I'll never be able to tell you Ben, you just don't understand._ She thought to herself. "Come back with me Mal." The King suggested and Mal quickly sat up, looking at Ben.

Mal could feel herself starting to panic. Could she really go back to Auradon? What would happen between her and Ben? How would Belle cope? Would she see him again? "But Ben, what about..." She started to ask, but Ben was quick to stop her.

"If anyone asks I'll say she's mine and you panicked about telling me and left." He stated with conviction. Mal didn't doubt a word of what he had said, but could she lie to Belle like that? "But we can find out who her father is if you want to." Ben said and Mal smiled. He always knew what she was thinking, even without her saying it. We can work everything out Mal, I promise. Please come home."

Mal's mind became filled with all the possible outcomes of returning to Auradon and she had to admit that the good outweighed the bad, but it wasn't just her life she would be uprooting. It would be Belle's as well. "Can I think about it? It's not just me I have to consider here." She said to Ben and he immediately nodded. She was thinking about returning home, that was enough for Ben at the moment.

It was then he realized he didn't even know Mal's daughters name. "What did you call her?" Ben asked, hoping she wouldn't mind telling him.

Smiling Mal responded, "Isabelle Evelyn. But she likes being called Belle." She explained and a smile broke out on Ben's face. It didn't surprise him that she had named her daughter after Evie, but the fact that his mother's name was in there as well was a surprise. It was something he couldn't wait to tell his parents. But he remained silent. Something was still bothering Mal and if he spoke now she wouldn't say it.

"What about us?" She asked, shyly. She had never stopped loving Ben and by the sound of it he still loved her.

The King didn't respond verbally, he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out his signet ring. With his free hand he took one of Mal's and placed the ring in the centre of her hand. The purplette was touched that he had kept it with him for so long. She had assumed when she left he would move on and someone else would be wearing it by now. "I never stopped loving you Mal. I'm more then happy to continue being with you, but I want you happy. If you want to be with someone else then I understand and I will leave you to be happy."

His speech brought tears to Mal's eyes. But she then became aware of her daughter downstairs with Evie and Bree. "Do you want to go meet Belle?" She asked and Ben nodded in response. Leading the way back downstairs Mal slipped Ben's signet ring in her pocket. The purplette knew she had a lot of things to work out but for today she could enjoy her time with Ben, Bree, Evie and her daughter. She just hoped whatever choice she made would be the right one.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	8. Bedtime Questions

After a few hours Ben, Bree and Evie had to leave and head back to Auradon but she had given the three of them her mobile number so they could call and arrange another day to visit her. But she had some decisions to make about her and Belle's future. But she needed to talk to her daughter first. Sure her daughter was only three years old but she wasn't going to move to Auradon if Belle was against it.

Mal had managed to convince the three royals not to tell anyone about Belle until she made her mind up about moving. The purplette had loved the sight of Belle bonding with Ben, Bree and Evie, it had warmed her heart. So as she tucked her daughter in Mal sat on the edge of her bed. "Belle honey, can I ask you something?" She asked her daughter. Belle nodded to her mom and Mal smiled down at her little girl. "Do you remember today when Ben and Bree told you about Auradon?"

"Yeah, mommy. It's sounds great." Belle told her mother.

The purplette couldn't help but smile at that. She was pretty sure she knew what her daughter's reaction would be. "Well before I had you I lived there with them. How would you feel about moving there? Permenantly." She asked.

Belle immediately sat up in her bed, a large smile spreading across her face. "Really!? We could!?" She exclaimed and the excitement in her voice made Mal smile as well.

Smiling the young woman leant forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Maybe, I haven't decided yet." She admitted. She still had to work some things out. Like could she go back and see him everyday? Would things be the same? Would Malice hate her for leaving the way she did? "I wanted to know what you thought of the idea." The purple haired woman said, smiling down at her daughter.

"I really want to go. Please mommy." She begged with the purplette. Mal could see her daughter really wanted to go, it was written all over her face. The purplette had to admit that she was swaying towards going back to Auradon with Belle, but before she could tuck her daughter back in her questions weren't over yet. "Mommy?" The toddler said, gaining her mothers attention immediately.

As the purplette helped Belle to lay back down she responded with, "What baby?" But nothing could have prepared Mal for her next question.

"Why doesn't daddy live with us? Why have I never met him?" Belle asked her mother.

Mal didn't know how to respond to that. What on earth could she say? The purplette wasn't even sure who her daughter's father was and now here was her daughter asking about him. She had expected the questions eventually, but she had been expecting them when Belle was older and she would be able to understand why she hadn't told belle about her father. How could she explain this to a three year old child? "How about you go to sleep and we talk about this tomorrow?" Mal suggested to her daughter.

Slowly Belle nodded to her mother as her eyes began to get heavy. "Okay. Night mommy."

"Night sweetie." Mal responded trying to keep the pain and hurt from her voice as she spoke. It was then she kissed her daughter's cheek and left the room.

Closing her daughters bedroom door, Mal finally allowed her tears to fall. She hated that Belle had grown up not knowing about her father, she didn't even know his name, and that hurt Mal. She had never wanted her daughter to grow up like that, she had wanted Belle to know both parents. It was that which tipped the scales for her. If they moved to Auradon, which Belle wanted anyway, she would be able to find out who Belle's father was once and for all. Mal knew she couldn't delude herself anymore. She wanted it Belle to be Ben's daughter but she knew it was a fifty-fifty chance between Ben and him. But her feelings didn't matter, all that mattered was that Belle found out the truth.

 **Author's Note: So what do you guys think? I hope you liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	9. Seeing Malice

Mal was currently stood in her room giving her appearance a once over. Belle had gone with Ella to pick out some new outfits and the purplette had decided to take a trip to Auradon and see how things went. She couldn't take Belle if people hated her for leaving the way she did. With a deep breath Mal felt the familiar pull of transportation as she took herself to the centre of Auradon.

As the purple smoke cleared she realized she had transported herself outside of Auradon Prep. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed that nothing had changed but she was confused as to why she was here. She was supposed to have transported herself to Ben. But that was when she realized she had originally thought of Ben but her thoughts transferred to Malice, her twin brother. It was then she noticed the front doors open and a familiar head of blonde and purple hair was seen.

The purple haired woman was debating on whether or not she should get his attention, but the choice was taken out of her hands when Malice looked up. "Mal!?" He exclaimed in shock as he walked over to his sister.

"Hi, Malice." She responded, already feeling tears building in her eyes.

Seconds later the purplette found herself in the familiar embrace of her brother. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face if she tried but Mal wasn't sure if they were happy tears or not. She was beyond happy to be back with her twin after four years but she also knew it was going to hurt if she left and didn't come back. She was beginning to regret her decision to come back for a day.

"God, Mal. Where have you been? I've been worried sick." He told her and she could hear the tears in his eyes but he refused to let her go. The purplette felt bad for all the stress she had caused him but her elaving was what was best for her. She just hoped he would understand.

Mal was finally able to step back out of her brothers embrace and sure enough there were tears in his eyes. But she wasn't ready to stop the contact they had going so she grasped both his hands in her own, locking her gaze onto his. "I'm really sorry." She apologized to him. The purplette knew her brother deserved an explanation, she just prayed he would forgive her. "I just had to get away. Too much had gone on and leaving was best for me. I would have told you but you would have tried to convince me to stay and I just couldn't. I had to leave." She explained and was surprised when an understanding look came over his face.

A barely audible sigh passed Malice's lips and a sad smile spread across his face. "I understand." He told her, shocking her. "I don't like the fact you left without leaving a note or at least letting us all know you were okay, but if you leaving was the best thing for you then I can't hold it against you." Malice said. "Does you being here mean you're coming home?"

"I don't know Malice, it's complicated." She told him and she immediately noticed the confused look on his face. "It's not just me I have to think about anymore." Mal admitted.

To say Malice was shocked would be an understatement. "I'm an uncle?" He asked, his voice quiet and soft as he spoke. It was almost like he thought if he said it too loud then it would turn out not to be true. A large smile broke out on his face as Mal nodded to him. "Niece or nephew?"

As Mal looked at the happy look on his face she couldn't help but smile herself. "A three year old niece." She stated as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. The purple haired woman loaded a picture of her daughter before turning her phone so her brother could see it. "Her name is Isabelle Evelyn, but she prefers being called Belle." Mal told her twin who was smiling fondly at the picture on the screen. It was one of Bree and Belle that she had taken a the other day.

The look of love on Malice's face said a thousand words to Mal. "Could you send me that? I have the same number as before." He asked and taking her phone back she nodded and sent him it immediately. He smiled as he saved the photo to his own phone before setting it as his screensaver. "Do you have to rush off or can you stay for a while?" He asked his sister, not ready for his twin to leave again just yet.

Smiling Mal responded "No I can stay for a while. Let's go see the others." With that the two linked arms and began the short walk to Castle Beast, Mal just hoped everyone would have a similar reaction to Mal and not be angry with her.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. At Castle Beast Pt 1

It didn't take very long for the twins to reach Castle Beast and Mal couldn't help but smile as she noticed it looked exactly the same. Malice was about to lead her up to the main doors when he felt Mal's grip tighten slightly. The blonde/purple haired man stopped walking immediately and looked at his sister with a confused look on his face. "No one knows about my daughter except you, Ben, Evie and Bree. I'd like to keep it that way for now, please." She told her twin brother.

"Of course, Mal." He responded. "No worries." With Mal smiling her thanks he led his twin sister up the steps and in to the castle. Mal's smile grew as she walked into the castle, literally nothing had changed in the four years she had been gone. She wondered briefly if she would be able to come back and pretend like everything was okay but she was brought from her thoughts by the sound of some very familiar voices.

With a smile Mal watched as Malice entered the family room. She could see all of her family there but there was some obvious changes in their group. Jane and Carlos were holding hands, Audrey was curled into Jay's side with Alana running around on the floor and Aziz was stood behind Lonnie, hugging her with his chin resting on her chin. Ben and Bree were laughing on the couch and Belle was sat in Adam's lap on the couch.

Since Mal was busy watching her brother walk over to Bree she didn't notice the small brunette who had turned towards her with shocked eyes. "Auntie Mal!?" The toddler screeched immediately gaining everyone's attention. The purplette turned her head in time to see Alana running across the room towards her. On instinct Mal knelt down and scooped the happy brunette into her arms. Alana immediately wrapped her arms around the purplette's neck tightly.

"My god, Mal!" Belle exclaimed as she stood from her husband's lap and moved to embrace the purple haired young woman, careful not to hug her too tightly since she was holding Alana. The brunette mother was ecstatic to see the purple haired woman again, maybe now Ben would start looking after himself properly.

It didn't take long before almost everyone had hugged the purplette which meant the purple ahired woman had to place a outing Alana on the floor. The only person who hadn't embraced her was Adam, he was just stood looking at her. "Where have you been, Mal?" The former King asked and Mal immediately felt bad. She could hear the hurt and concern in his voice, almost as if the thought of her leaving physically hurt him. "We looked everywhere for you. We've been worried sick!" He told her and everyone could hear his paternal voice coming out to play.

Looking at the floor Mal responded with, "I'm sorry. I just had to leave." She told the group. "I promise I will tell you all soon but please, not right now." She practically begged as she lifted her head. Bree (who was stood the closest) immediately embraced the purplette comfortingly. While her explanation was said to everyone they all knew it was more directed at Adam then anybody else.

With a nod Adam moved forward and pulled the young purple haired woman out of his daughter's embrace and into his own. "It's good to have you back Mal." He told her. As Adam released the purplette she felt a small hand grip her own before tugging. Looking down she found Alana, looking up at her with big eyes. With a large smile Mal scooped the toddler into her arms once more, not aware of her brother snapping a photo of them.

Slowly the purplette made her way over to Audrey as everyone went back to their previous conversations. "Hey." Mal greeted the princess. "How is it Alana knows who I am?" She asked the tanned brunette.

Smiling Audrey turned to look at her friend. "Did you honestly think any of us forgot about you? She's known who you are since being a baby. We've always shown her photo's with you in them." The brunette explained with a smile before hugging the purplette once more. !So are you back for good now?" She asked.

Mal couldn't help but sigh at this. She didn't know what was going to happen yet, but she knew what her heart was telling her to do. But she wasn't sure it she could uproot Belle's life like this. "I don't know, Audrey. It's complicated right now." The half fairy informed her with a sad smile. She would love to be able to come back home to her friends, to her family. But it wasn't just her she had to think about now, she had to think about what was best for Belle as well.

As Audrey carefully took Alana from Mal they heard Malice clearing his throat. "If you guys don't mind I have something to say and I can't think of a better time then now, with all my family here." He explained. Murmurs of agreement echoed from everyone as the blonde/purple haired young man turned to face his girlfriend. "Bree, I knew from the moment I met you that there would never be anyone else for me. You are my world, my soul mate, my one true love." He said. With a smile he gently took Bree's left hand in his and knelt down on one knee, causing the brunette to gasp as he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket. "Bree, will you marry me?" He asked and silence descended on the room, everyone turning to a teary eyed Bree waiting for her to answer.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter and don't hate me too much for the way I ended it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	11. At Castle Beast Pt 2

Everyone waited with baited breath as they watched a teary eyed Bree, all were waiting to hear her answer to Malice's question. Mal was beyond happy to be there for this moment, to see her twin brother propose to the love of his life. "Yes." Bree whispered, causing a disbelieving look to pass over Malice's face.

"Yes?" He asked the brunette, wanting to be sure he had heard her correctly.

"Yes." She repeated, nodding her head to him. Malice smiled as he slipped the ring onto Bree's finger and stood up. The brunette princess immediately pulled her fiancee in for a passionate kiss.

Cheers erupted from everyone present as Ben and Mal rushed towards their respective twins, hugging them once they were in reach. "Congratulations M." Mal congratulated her brother before her and Ben swapped. The purplette wrapped her arms around Bree while Ben and Malice hugged each other. "Welcome to the family Bree." She said to the brunette, a large smile plastered across her face. Mal was beyond happy she had been here to see her brother get engaged, she just hoped she would be there for the wedding.

Slipping her hand in her pocket she felt the familiar item that was there. The purplette took a step back from the group and watched as everyone else hugged her brother and Bree. It was strange. She hadn't been there for four years but it still felt like home. The purple haired woman was more confused than ever about what to do. So with one last look at her family she slipped out of the room and found herself instinctively heading to the one place in the castle she always found calming. Belle's library. She just hoped the woman wouldn't mind her being in there. Sure she had told the purplette she was welcome in the library whenever she wished but that had been before she had ran away.

Entering the familiar room Mal released a breath she wasn't aware she was even holding. She had a lot to think about and she needed to be alone for it. But unknown to Mal someone had seen her leave and had followed her. As Mal leaned against the door a loud knock sounded around the room, making the purplette jump in surprise. Carefully Mal took a few steps away from the door, not sure who would be knocking on it. Until she heard a very familiar voice on the other side. "Mal, please open the door." With a wave of her hand, the purplette opened the door to reveal Audrey. Smiling she stepped into the library, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong? You're not running away again are you?" She asked the purple haired young woman.

Mal couldn't help but sigh. Her and Audrey had been like sisters before she had disappeared, she even considered Aurora to be like a mother figure in her life. She she looked at the worry in Audrey's face, Ben's words came back into her mind and she immediately felt bad for leaving the way she did. They at least deserved a note explaining that she had to leave but was safe. "No, I'm not running away. I just don't know if I can stay." She admitted to the tanned brunette.

Sighing Audrey quickly stepped forward and embraced the young woman, an embrace mal immediately returned. The two women stood like that for a few minutes before Audrey spoke. "Mal" She started to say as she stepped out of the embrace, but instantly grasped both of the purplette's hands in her own. "We all love you no matter what. We don't care why you left, we all know you will have had your reasons but we don't want to lose you again. We were all lost without you. Malice, Ben, Bree, their parents, me and my mom especially. We're all here for you. I can't force you to stay but please don't cut us out of your life again. None of us could handle it if you did." She explained. With one last hug Audrey left Mal to her own thoughts.

Once the door was closed once more Mal slumped into the chair behind her. She instantly became lost in thought as stayed like that for a good few hours. She only snapped out of her thoughts when a knock echoed around the room. Assuming it was Audrey again Mal magicaly opened the foor, but was shocked by the sight of Ben, Bree, Malice, Belle and Adam. "Are you okay Mal?" Malice asked his twin sister.

Nodding Mal shook herself out of her shock before she spoke. "Yeah, but could you come in and close the door? I need to talk to you."

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	12. I Want To Come Home

**Sorry for being gone so long guys. I'll be back regularly now. Hope you guys like this chapter x**

* * *

As the purplette watched Ben, Bree, Malice, Belle and Adam entered the library and the former King closed the door behind them. She stayed silent as the group walked towards her and sat on the couch and chair in front of the young woman. "Mal, honey, what's wrong?" Belle asked the young woman in front of her. The brunette had always cared about the purple haired woman like a second daughter and she still did, seeing her look so vulnerable right now upset her a lot more then she would admit.

With a sigh Mal looked at Ben, her eyes locking onto his. "I just... I want to come home." The purplette didn't miss the smiles that spread across all of their faces at her words. She really did want to come home but she also knew that she had nowhere to stay if she came back to Auradon and she couldn't do that. She had Belle to think about.

"But?" Malice questioned, drawing Mal's attention away from Ben and towards Malice.

"But I have nowhere to stay if I do move back here." The purple haired woman said. She knew only three of them knew about her daughter at the moment but she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell the two she had viewed as parents. She needed a little more time.

Mal would have continued but a scoff drew her attention back to Ben. "Mal, do you honestly think we would see you with no home. You are more then welcome to stay here in the castle with me, mom and dad but if you don't want to stay here I'm sure Malice and Bree won't mind you staying with them." The King explained. He honestly couldn't believe Mal thought they would leave her with no home to go to.

A shy smile passed over Mal's face. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind me staying in the castle?" The purplette asked. She knew they wouldn't view it as a problem but she also knew little Belle would be coming with her.

"Of corse we don't mind, Mal." Was the response she got. But surprising the purplette it was Adam who had answered her.

Seeing the hopeful looks on their faces Mal felt bad for not telling Belle and Adam the truth about why she left. "Would you guys mind coming to visit me? Maybe tomorrow?" The purplette asked the entire group before her. "I need to explain why I left and I'd rather do that at my home if you don't mind." She explained causing shock to pass over Ben and Bree's faces. They knew the implication of Mal's words to them on why she left upon finding out she was pregnant. While Mal hadn't told them they knew someone had forced themselves on her and the thought infuriated them. If Mal ever told them who the guy is they would happily beat the living crap out of him for what he did.

"Whatever you're comfortable with Mal." Belle responded and the purple haired woman smiled at the five people in front of her, the people she called her family. It was then she realized the time. It was almost Belle's bedtime and she needed to see her daughter before she fell asleep. So she hugged the group before saying goodbye and transporting herself back home.

* * *

As the smoke cleared around her she found herself in her daughter's bedroom with Ella reading her little girl a story. "Mommy!" Belle exclaimed, climbing off of her bed and hugging her mother.

"Hi baby." Mal responded, hugging her daughter as tightly as she could without hurting the girl. "Have you been good?" She asked and Belle immediately nodded. "Good girl. Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked her daughter. Sure her daughter was three years old but she was a lot more mature then most children her age.

Seeing Belle nod to her mother again Ella cleared her throat gaining Mal's attention. "I'll leave you guys to it. Call me later Mal." She said and Mal agreed before Ella left the mother and daughter to talk.

Mal carefully lifted her daughter and sat them both on the young girls bed. The purplette had no idea how this would go over with her daughter but she hoped it would go well. "How would you feel about moving to Auradon?" She asked the girl.

"Yes! I wanna go mommy!" Belle exclaimed happily. "I could see Benny and Bree and Evie all the time!" She ranted and Mal couldn't help but smile at the girls excitement.

"You know that would mean you wouldn't really see you friends though right?" She asked the toddler. Mal couldn't take Belle's initial reaction as her true reaction as she hadn't thought about leaving her friends at the moment, Belle just saw this as an amazing adventure they would be going on. "And you wouldn't really know anyone, so when you start school you won't really know any of your classmates." The purplette explained.

Belle turned to face her mom and Mal smiled at the serious expression on her little girls face. It was so much like herself that she had to fight back her laughter. "But we still come visit right?" The little girl asked. Nodding Mal began running her fingers through her daughter's light brown hair with natural purple tips. "I wanna go mommy." The three year old stated and Mal's smile grew. She knew this would be her daughter's final decision, she could tell be her voice.

"Okay baby." Mal said. "Why don't we go into mommy's bed and sleep? Tomorrow Benny and Bree are coming with some other people." The purple haired mother explained causing her daughter to nod sleepily. For the first night in a while Mal fell to sleep with a smile on her face and looking forward to going back home. She just hoped Belle and Adam would react well to the news of her daughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	13. Visiting Mal

As Mal cleared the bowls and plates away from breakfast she began to get a little nervous. She had gotten a text from Ben asking if they were okay to come and visit, immediately she had text back that it was okay for them to visit. However she had yet to tell her daughter and she knew Ben, Malice and the others wouldn't be long. After clearing the pots she walked into the living room and found her daughter playing with some of her dolls. "Belle, honey! Can I talk to you for a sec?" She called out to her daughter.

Immediately the three year old stopped playing and walked over to her mother. The pair sat on the couch, Belle sitting on her mother's lap. "What's up, mommy?" The young girl asked.

"Do you remember Benny and Bree?" She asked her little girl, who nodded in response. "Well they're coming to see us soon. They're bringing their mommy and daddy with them, and uncle Malice is coming." Mal explained and she could see the excitement building in her eyes.

"Really!?" Belle exclaimed starting to smile.

Nodding Mal smiled down at her little girl. "Yeah really, so I need you to be a good girl today alright? Promise me?" She asked Belle. The toddler nodded before climbing off of her mother's lap and running towards the living room door. "Where are you going?" The purplette asked, both amused and confused.

"Bree pwomised to paint with me." She stated before turning and running out of the room. Mal chuckled as she heard her daughter run up the stairs and into her bedroom. The young woman had given up telling her three year old to not run up the stairs, Belle never listened to her when she said it. It was over half an hour before Mal heard her daughter coming back down stairs and it was at the same time that she heard her doorbell sound through the house.

The purplette stood to answer the door but what she didn't count on was her daughter doing it for her. "Bree! Benny!" The toddler exclaimed, hugging each of the twins. With a nervous smile Mal stood behind her daughter. This wasn't how she wanted Belle and Adam to meet her little girl and seeing their shocked faces she wished it would have been in different circumstances.

"Belle sweetie, this is your Uncle Malice." She told her daughter, pointing at her twin brother as she did so. Her smile growing into a genuine one as she watched the pair greet each other and hug. "And this is Ben and Bree mommy and Daddy, Adam and Belle." She introduced them. Immediately the young woman noticed the shock on the former Queen's face. "Why don't you take Bree and Uncle Malice to see your paints?" The purplette suggested and her daughter happily led the engaged couple throught the hosue and out into the back garden. "Please, come in." Mal said allowing them into her home.

Ben, Belle and Adam followed Mal into the living room where they all sat down and were quiet for a few minutes before Adam broke the silence. "Well, that explains a lot." He stated. "Why didn't you tell us? You know we would have been there for you?" He questioned. Mal couldn't help but sigh at this question. She knew it would be something she would be asked by everyone who met her daughter but Belle and Adam deserved some kind of explanation. Except she simply couldn't give one. The minute she opened her mouth the words died on her tongue.

Seeing her dilemma Ben decided to explain for her. "Mal's isn't sure she is mine." He stated. Both Ben and Mal immediately saw Adam and Belle go from confused to angry in a second.

"When?" Was the only word uttered and shocking both Ben and Mal it was Belle who said it angrily.

Looking at the floor Mal knew she needed to tell them. She had trusted these people with her life before her daughter and she figured opening up about it, even little facts at a time, might help her work through it. "A few days after my eighteenth birthday." She admitted as she looked up. Seeing they had more questions she decided to change the topic back to her daughter. "So I should probably explain her name." She stated. "Her full name is Isabelle Evelyn, but she prefers Belle. I wanted her named after people who were brave, kind and caring." She explained and could see the tears gathering in the former Queen's eyes.

"I'm honored." The brunette stated with a smile, leaning into her husband.

The purplette returned her smile before clearing her throat. "Would you like to meet her properly?" She asked them.

Mal watched from a distance as Malice, Bree, Belle and Adam bonded with her daughter. It was clear to her that her toddler was loving the attention and genuinely liked the people she called family. Maybe this move to Auradon would go smoothly. But as she continued to watch her family bond she felt Ben tap her shoulder. "Can we talk?" He asked the purplette.

She nodded to him before turning back to her daughter. "Belle!" She called to her daughter, chuckling as both her daughter and the former Queen turned to look at her. "I'll be inside if you need me okay?" She said. She couldn't just disappear without her daughter knowing where she would be, just in case she was needed.

"Okay Mommy!" Her daughter shouted back before continuing to paint. Mal then followed Ben into her house and to the living room where they sat on the couch, she couldn't help but get nervous as they turned to face each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	14. Talking

Ben and Mal sat there just looking at each other for a few minutes before Mal had to look away. She could feel herself falling for the King all over again. She never stopped loving him but she could feel the feelings growing the more time she spent around him, she just wasn't sure where their relationship stood at the moment. "So I wanted to ask you something." Ben said with a shy smile. Nodding her agreement Mal couldn't help but think he looked even more handsome with that smile.

"Okay." Ben stated, the tone of voice he was using immediately gaining Mal's attention. "So if this gets a little bit much please just tell me and I'll stop okay?" He asked. Once more Mal nodded and Ben let out a breath before talking. "So, the past four years have literally been hell for me Mal. I didn't know if you were dead or alive, I didn't know where you had gone or why you had left and that hurt. But I think it hurt more because I loved you. I still do love you Mal, I never stopped. Since I found you I feel like you've given me back a part of me that was missing. I feel complete when I'm with you Mal." The King ranted. "My question is, if you still care about me will you be my girlfriend once more?" He asked.

Mal sat there shocked, she had no idea what to say to him. It was like her prayers had come true. "Ben..." She started to say but had to stop because tears gathered in her eyes and they were threatening to fall. Clearing her throat Mal was finally able to get a hold on her emotions. "Ben, of corse I still love you, I always have and I think I always will." She told him. "So yes. I would be honored to be your girlfriend again."

The King couldn't contain his smile if he tried. It spread across his face in a second and he simply didn't care. He pulled his girlfriend in for a hug, but he knew there was something else he had to tell her as well. "There's one more thing." He said and Mal pulled away from him slightly so she could look at him while he was talking. "I just thought you should know, since your coming back to Auradon, that you are still my Lady of the Court."

"What! How is that possible!? I've been gone for four years!" The purplette exclaimed as she moved completely out of Ben's embrace.

Ben felt bad for dropping this bomb on her but she needed to know so she wasn't ambushed in Auradon. "After you left the Council tried to convince me to renounce your title and have another girl as my Lady of the Court but I couldn't. I felt like by doing that I would be admitting that you were never coming back. It felt like I was giving up on you and I couldn't do that." The brunette explained. "I swear you won't have to deal with any of that until you are settled and ready. Please don't let that put you off of coming home."

Chuckling Mal gently took hold of Ben's hands. "Calm down Ben. I'm still coming home." She stated. "I just got you back, it's going to take something a lot more than still being Lady of the court to get rid of me this time." She said laughing. "I love you, Ben." The purplette said.

"I love you too, Mal." Ben responded without even a seconds thought.

The brunette King was able to place his signet ring back in it's rightful place, Mal's finger, and share a quick kiss with Mal before their happy bubbles was broken by the sound of excited squeals. "Mommy! Benny! Help! The tickle monster is going to get me!" Belle exclaimed as she ran into the living room and jumped onto their laps.

Seconds later Malice entered the room, a mischievous smile on his face. "Now I wonder where that little girl went?" He wondered out loud, causing Belle to giggle as she slipped behind Mal and Ben in an attempt to hide. "Miss Mal, Mr Ben, have you seen a little brunette girl running around? The tickle monster would very much like to meet her." Malice said to his twin and the King. The pair laughed at the blonde/purple haired man in front of them.

"No Mr Tickle Monster I'm afraid we haven't." Ben responded. "Would you like to check behind us?" He asked.

With a smile Ben and Mal stood up causing Malice to swoop forward and tickle the three year old, who's laughter filled the entire house and filtered out into the garden. As Mal watched her twin brother tickle and play with her daughter and she felt Ben wrap his arm around her waist Mal knew three things. One, she was a complete idiot for leaving and hurting them the way she did, two, she would never tire of the sight of her daughter bonding with the other important people in her life, and three, this was her family and this was where she and Belle belonged. The purplette couldn't help but think that maybe things could be how they used to be, with the addition of her daughter obviously. Maybe her life could be back to 'normal' and she wouldn't have to worry about him but she doubted she would be able to avoid him forever. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later and she would have to come clean to her family. But as she heard her daughter laughing she pushed thoughts thoughts away. They weren't important right now.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	15. Moving Day

**So I just wanted to take a moment and thank each and every one of you who had followed, favorited and reviewed on this story. You've shown a lot of support for this story and I thank you all for that. I would also like to personally thank MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery for letting me use Malice in this story x**

* * *

Mal was laid in her bed, her eyes staring up at the ceiling while she played with Ben's signet ring which was back on her finger. Ben had asked her to start wearing it again and she had happily agreed. She had been like this all night, Mal couldn't sleep and had therefore been paid in bed thinking all night. It had been two weeks since she had officially gotten back together with Ben and agreed to move back to Auradon and today was the day they moved.

Looking over at the clock she noticed it was 6:45am and like clockwork she heard her daughter running towards her room. Closing her eyes the purplette pretended to sleep as the young girl came barrelling into the room, jumping on her 'sleeping' mother. "Mommy! Wake up!" The young girl shouted. With a fake groan Mal rolled away from the toddler, allowing herself to smile when she knew Belle couldn't see her face. "Mommy!" The three year old pleaded with her mother.

The purplette quickly turned and wrapped her arms tightly around her three year old daughter, getting a laugh in return from the toddler. "It's too early. Go back to sleep." Mal mumbled to the young girl with a smile on her face. She knew it wouldn't work but she figured she'd give it a try anyway.

"No, Mommy. Get up!" She shouted shaking the purplette in an effort to 'wake' her.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Mal stated as she sat up in bed. "Let's go get you some breakfast then we can finish packing." She explained to the toddler sat in her lap. With a nod from Belle Mal lifted her daughter up into her arms and headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the last time in this house. They weren't selling the house, just in case things didn't work out in Auradon, but this would be the last time they would sit at this table and have breakfast just the two of them for a long time.

It took a while, since Mal had left a lot of her daughter's toys out, but eventually everything was packed and ready to go. As she stared at the pile of boxes in her living room the purplette couldn't help but feel like she was leaving something behind in the house. She knew she had packed everything and she would never forget the memories she had from living here but she was still feeling a little emotional about leaving for Auradon.

With a wave of her hand Mal surrounded the boxes and bags in purple smoke before they disappeared. Smiling she looked down at her daughter. "Ready to go, baby?" She asked. Belle immediately looked up at her mother and taking her hand she nodded eagerly. The young girl couldn't wait to explore the castle she had been hearing about from Ben, Bree, Malice, Belle and Adam. Surrounding herself and her daughter in purple smoke Mal transported them to Castle Beast, where she had no doubt her entire family would be waiting for her.

As the smoke cleared Mal smiled at the group that greeted her. Ben, Bree, Malice, Belle, Adam and Mrs Potts were all stood there smiling. "Uncle Malice!" The toddler exclaimed before running over to the purple/blonde haired man. Mal instnatly felt herself being hugged and she instantly knew it was Ben, she didn't even have to see his face she just knew.

"Hi Ben." She greeted him.

"Hi Mal, how are you feeling?" He asked. The King could tell just by looking at her that something was wrong.

Sighing Mal turned to face her boyfriend properly. "I'm just really emotional about this move that's all. But can I talk to you for a second? Privately?" She asked. Ben instantly nodded to the purplette before taking her gently by the hand and leading her out of the library and into the family room across the hall. Once the door was closed the purplette said "Do you think we could do a DNA test on Belle? I need to know and she deserves to know." The young woman explained.

Ben was shocked. He had expected this question eventually but he had thought that Mal would have to sort through her feelings first, he wasn't expecting it to be the first thing she asked him when she moved back home. Never-the-less he understood her reasons and he wanted to know himself. That little girl could be his daughter, they all needed and deserved to know. "Of course Mal. We will do it first thing in the morning if you would like." He said and Mal immediately nodded with a small, nervous smile. "I would suggest today but mom, Evie and Bree have put together a welcome home party for you both." The purplette couldn't help but laugh at this news the sound making Ben smile. One thought crossed Mal's mind at this point and that was that maybe things would work out for them here. Maybe things could be like they were before and they could be a family again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	16. Settling In

Mal had been unpacking for most of the day and she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her daughter's room. Belle and Adam had decorated a beautiful room for her little girl. They had painted the walls in lovely shades of blue and purple with hints of yellow, all the furniture was a dark oak wood and it all tied in beautifully. Mal had decided to unpack Belle's things first so her daughter would feel a lot more at home when she came to bed. The purple haired woman hadn't unpacked any of her own things yet but she didn't care. As long as her daughter had what she needed it didn't matter about her things.

A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning her head she saw Ben stood in the doorway smiling. "Can I come in?" Ben asked his girlfriend, loving the fact that she was back home and was his girlfriend once more. Nodding the purplette smiled at her boyfriend. Watching as he came and sat on the floor next to her. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little weird to be back again after being gone for so long." The young woman admitted to him.

Smiling Ben wrapped his arm around the purplette's waist. "Yeah, I get that." The King stated, sighing as Mal rested her head on his shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Mal's purple locks before remembering the reason he had come up here in the first place. "So, your daughter is getting impatient downstairs. She wants to see her new room before she has to get ready for the party." He told her and Mal gasped as she turned to face her boyfriend.

"The party? Why what time is it?" She questioned.

Chuckling Ben answered her questions. "Mal, it's almost 6pm. You've been up here most of the day." He told her, pressing his lips against hers as shock spread across her face. "Come on. Evie's here with yours and Belle's dresses, and your daughter refuses to get ready until her mom shows her her new bedroom." He stated before standing up and helping Mal to stand.

Hand in hand the couple walked out of the three year olds bedroom and towards the stairs where a very bubbly and energetic toddler ran right into them. "Mommy! Benny!" The little girl exclaimed jumping up, causing her mother to catch her. "Can I see my new room now? Please?" The girl pleaded. Seeing her mother laugh and nod Belle jumped out of her mothers embrace before taking hold of one of her mother's hands and one of Ben's hands.

Both Ben and Mal couldn't help but laugh at the young girl as she pulled them down the hall. She had been shown where her bedroom was that morning but hadn't been allowed in. The two adults laughed as they followed the toddler to the room, smiling broadly as they let her go inside and she squealed excitedly. "I love it!" Belle exclaimed before running over to her toys. Mal couldn't help but smile broadly at the happiness that her daughter was showing. She could tell just from this reaction that her daughter would love living here, she just hoped that things would go well for the both of them.

"Here you are Mal!" Evie exclaimed behind her. Turning Mal noticed the blunette was carrying tow garment bags, one either side of her heavily pregnant stomach. "You and Belle need to come with me. We have to get you ready for the party." The princess stated, causing Mal to nod her agreement. She knew Evie, Belle and Bree had gone through a lot of trouble organizing this party so she didn't want to be late.

"Belle, sweetie. Come with me and Auntie Evie please. We need to get ready for the party." She told her daughter, who frowned at her.

"But Mommy. I wanna play." The toddler whined at her mother.

Mal raised an eyebrow at her daughter's tone. "You can play tomorrow. You need to come with me and get ready for the party now." She stated, frowning when her daughter remained seated. What surprised her was that Ben then stepped closer to her daughter and whispered something in her ear. She watched ad Belle's eyes lit up and she smiled, before jumping up and running to Evie. "I'll meet you both in my room in a second." Mal said to the blunette, who nodded and took the toddler into Mal's room. "What did you say to her?" The purplette asked her boyfriend, with a smile.

"I just said that if she was good and listened to you that when we got to the party we could maybe sneak some cake from the table." He said before laughing. A sound that caused Mal to smile, despite her raised eyebrow.

"So you bribed my daughter?" She questioned. Ben nodded with a cheeky smile on his face before she stepped towards Ben and kissed him. "I love you Ben." She said before turning and heading into her bedroom, not giving Ben a chance to respond.

An hour later Mal looked at herself in the floor length mirror in her bathroom. She hadn't worn a dress on the four years she had been out of Auradon. But as she looked at herself she couldn't help but smile. She was in a beautiful Evie creation, a strapless, knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was deep purple with green and blue details and gems decorating the bodice and a ruffled skirt. She had a little bit of make up on, giving her a natural look. Her long purple locks was tied back in a bun, with ringlets framing her face.

Sighing she stepped out of the bathroom smiling at the sight of her daughter. Belle was in a similar dress to her own but hers only had blue details and no gems on the bodice, it also had less ruffles in the skirt with small spaghetti straps over her shoulders. Evie had curled her daughters hair while she had been in the bathroom.

Hearing the door close Belle turned to face her mother. "Mommy! You look weally nice." The toddler said as she ran over to her mom.

Mal smiled at Evie as she noticed the blunette leaving the room. "You look beautiful my little dragon." She said causing her daughter to smile. "Shall we go down and meet Benny?" She asked, knowing that Ben wanted the three of them to walk into the party together, so he could support Mal. The toddler nodded and the pair were about to leave when Belle knocked on the door and walked into the room. "Hi Belle, what can we do for you?" She asked her boyfriends mother.

"I brought you this. Since you are still Lady of the Court and there is a few Council members at the party I thought you should wear it." The former Queen explained holding out her gold tiara with purple and blue gems she used to wear for royal events. Seeing Mal smile and nod the brunette walked forward and placed the tiara on her head. "It's great to have you home. You look beautiful, Mal. You really do." Belle said before looking down at the three year old. "And you look lovely as well." She told the young girl, with a smile.

After saying their goodbye's Belle headed off to find Adam and Mal picked up her daughter, resting the girl on her hip. Kissing the toddler's cheek Mal went off in search of Ben. Hoping and praying she wouldn't run into anyone on the way. She knew people would have questions about her daughter she just didn't want to answer them in front of the young girl.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	17. Welcome Home Party

As Mal walked down the stairs with her daughter on her arms she was met by Ben. "Wow. You look beautiful." Ben said to her, kissing her cheek gently. "And you look lovely as well." The King said as he turned to look at little Belle, who smiled broadly at him for his compliment. Mal was amazed at how well Ben had taken to her daughter, she just hoped the DNA test gave her the answer she wants. She couldn't bare it if Belle's father wasn't Ben.

Taking Mal's free hand Ben led his girlfriend and Belle to the large ball room. "King Ben, Lady Mal, Miss Belle." Lumiere greeted the trio, a smile on his face at seeing the purple haired woman back where she belongs. In Auradon with Ben. "Wait here please and I will introduce you." The tall french man stated, earning nods from both Mal and Ben.

"You ready?" Ben asked, turning to face the love of his life.

Taking a deep breath Mal turned to face him. "As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope people aren't too mad at me for leaving the way I did." She said. "I'm guessing that what started as a small party soon turned into a semi-formal ball with your mom, Bree and Evie organizing it?" Mal asked, a joking tome to her voice causing Ben to chuckle.

Before Ben could respond however they heard Lumiere clear his throat. "Introducing King Benjamin, Lady Mal and Miss Isabelle." He said. Both Mal and Ben smiled at the frown on the little girls face as she heard Lumiere use her full name. The trio walked into the doors, stopping next to Lumiere, and were met with a loud, enthusiastic round of applause. "Welcome home." Lumiere whispered to Mal, causing her smile to widen.

Looking around the purplette soon noticed the one person she had wanted to see but hadn't managed to visit. "Ben, can you take Belle for a few minutes please?" She asked her boyfriend as they walked to the bottom of the stairs. Ben nodded before taking the three year old and walking over to the table with the sweets and chocolate on it. A sight that caused her to smile. Turning away from the sight of Ben and her daughter Mal walked closer to the woman she wanted to see. As soon as she was in arms reach the purplette felt herself being pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh Mal. I'm so glad to see you again." She whispered into Mal's ear. "You had us worried sick."

Mal felt herself tear up and willed the tears not to fall. She couldn't cry in such a public place. "I'm sorry Aurora. I never meant to worry you like that, I just had to leave. Can you forgive me?" The purple haired young woman questioned. She truly never thought people would worry like this. She felt awful.

"Of course you're forgiven. Oh sweetie, I'm just glad you're safe." Aurora said, hugging the purplette a little tighter.

The pair hugged for a few more minutes until Mal felt someone tugging the bottom of her skirt. With a smile she moved out of Aurora's embrace and looked down at her daughter. She picked up her three year old and chuckled at the chocolate she had smeared on her face. Taking the napkin out of Belle's hand Mal cleaned her daughters face before turning back to Aurora. "Belle, sweetie. I want you to meet someone. This is Aurora." She told the three year old. "Aurora this is my daughter Belle." She introduced them.

Smiling Belle looked at the blonde woman. "Hi Aura." The three year old said before turning back to her mother. "Mommy, can I go play? Rose is asked her mommy and she said we could if it was okay with you." The toddler asked.

Mal was confused about who her daughter was talking about until she looked around and found a familiar hopeful looking brunette toddler looking at her from her spot next to Audrey. Smiling the purplette turned back to her daughter. "Okay, but you have to stay in this room though. Promise?" Mal asked her daughter as she knelt down and set her little girl on the floor. Seeing her daughter nod excitedly Mal smiled. "Go on then. Go play." She said.

Both Mal and Aurora watched as the toddler ran over to Audrey's little girl and the pair ran off excitedly. "Your daughter is absolutely adorable." Aurora stated, causing Mal to smile even more.

"Thanks. You really bright for her age sometimes though. She's growing up way too fast." The purplette said but as she did her eyes landed on Evie, who looked like she was in pain. "I'm sorry. Would you excuse me for a moment?" She asked the blonde. Aurora followed Mal's line of sight and immediately understood what was going on.

"Of course. Go and see if Evie is okay." The blonde said, smiling gently at Mal.

The purple haired woman immediately walked over to her blue haired friend. Mal walked over and made sure their were no obvious injuries but when she noticed Evie placing her hands either side of her large baby bump she became even more worried. "E? Are you okay?" She asked, worried about her pregnant best friend. Evie was only seven and a half months pregnant and Mal was worried that it seemed like she was in labour.

With a small smile Evie turned to her purple haired best friend. "I'm okay Mal." She said, earning her a raised eye brow from the purplette. "Honestly I am. It's just Braxton Hicks contractions. I went to the doctor this afternoon, everything is fine. They'll go soon." The blunette explained before another smaller, less painful 'contraction' hit her.

Mal stayed next to Evie until Doug returned. She spoke to the couple for a few minutes until Bree appeared next to her. "Mal, could I talk to you?" The brunette asked. Immediately Mal nodded and hugged Evie before walked towards the drink table. Each woman grabbed a drink of coke. "I need to as you something." The brunette said. Mal nodded to her signalling for her to carry on. "Me and Malice have been talking and we want to get married in six months time. Will you be my maid of honor?" She asked.

To say that Mal was shocked would be an understatement. She had been gone for four years yet everyone was treating her like she had always been there. Maybe moving back to Auradon was the best thing she could have done for herself and Belle. "I would be honoured." She responded. The two women hugged before Mal was once more interrupted.

The purple haired woman had to admit she had a good time at the party. It had been ongoing for a couple of hours now and she had danced with Ben, her daughter, her brother and even Adam had danced with her. She was truly having a good time. As she went to get herself another drink Mal spotted a familiar and unwanted man near the drinks table. She was unable to move as he turned and smiled at her. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes and fear running through her body. She couldn't cope with this right now.

Without a second thought Mal turned and ran from the ball room, not stopping until she was in the comfort of the library at the opposite end of the hall. In her upset state she failed to hear her daughter try and get her attention as she left the room and she also failed to notice she was being followed. That was until she heard his voice. "Well, this is an unexpected pleasure." She turned to face him and the color drained from her face as her shut the door behind them. Mal tried to transport herself away but found that she couldn't, causing the man opposite her to chuckle. "I was prepared for you to try and escape. I brought this with me." He stated, holding up a small object that she knew blocked people from using their magic. She just hoped someone would notice she was not at the party and come looking for her before anything happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	18. In The Library

**TRIGGER WARNING! Briefly mentions/hints at rape.**

* * *

Mal felt like she couldn't breathe as she looked at the man who had haunted her dreams for four years. She felt sick to her stomach as she saw him chuckle at her obvious discomfort. It was like her fear had paralized her. Before moving back here she had reasoned with herself that should she run into him again she would be able to use her magic to defend herself, now he had taken that security from her. Her eyes never left him, especially as he took a couple of steps towards her.

"I assume I don't have to remind you of what will happen if I find out you have told anyone what happened between us?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at the purplette.

The half fairy couldn't help but scoff at this. Her mouth working before her brain caught up. "You mean what you forced me to do?" She questioned. As his face hardened the purplette regretted her outburst. No one knew she was here and she had just angered the man in front of her. She immediately knew this wouldn't end very well for her as he slowly walked towards her. Mal finally felt herself move backwards, in an attempt to keep some space between them. However Mal's eyes widened in terror as she felt her back hit the wall behind her, stopping her from going any further.

With anger written across his face he continued walking forward, until he was directly in front of her. To say Mal was scared would be an understatement. All the feelings, emotions and fears she had kept hidden for the past four years resurfaced causing tears to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't have stopped crying if she tried. "Was there something you wanted to say to me?" He questioned. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face, the feeling of which made her want to vomit. She immediately shook her head, cursing herself for saying what she had said and wanting him to just leave her alone. "How about I give you a small reminder of the fun we had all them years ago." He stated.

Before Mal could respond she felt his lips connect with hers, harshly. The purplette attempted to scream but it was muffled due to the lips that were connected to hers. He took the parting of her lips as a sign to push his tongue into her mouth, an action that revolted and repulsed Mal. She couldn't believe this was happening again and she didn't have her magic to help her out. The half fairy tried in vain to push him away from her but he wouldn't budge. It was like he didn't even feel her trying to push him away.

The only indication that he even felt her actions was that he moved her hands above her head and held them there with one of his own hands. Mal's fear only grew at this action, her tears flowing even harder knowing that now she was essentially helpless to get him away from her. "Do not make a sound. Do you understand me?" He angrily whispered. The purplette immediately nodded to him hoping that if she agreed then he would leave her alone, but as he moved his free hand up to stroke her cheek she knew that wasn't the case.

"Please, let me go." Mal practically begged through her tears. "I haven't told anyone what happened and I won't just please let me go." She said.

Without a second thought he slapped Mal across the face, hard. "I told you not to say a word." He growled. The force of the slap not only forced Mal's head to a side but caused her sight to blur and her head to pound. The purplette kept her head where it landed, not because her head was pounding or her sight was blurred, but so she didn't have to look at his face any longer. She just hoped and prayed someone would notice she was not in the ball room and come looking for her.

Almost as if her prayers had been answered she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned her head slightly and saw the warning in his eyes. If she made a noise then she was going to regret it. But as she heard the voice and multiple footsteps getting closer she couldn't help herself. "Ben!? In here!" She shouted as loud as she could, her voice hoarse from the tears falling down her cheeks. She saw his eyes cloud over in anger but he released her as they both heard the footsteps getting closer.

Once her hands were free she slid down the wall, sobbing into her hands and bringing her knees up to her chest. "Mal? My god what happened!?" She heard Ben exclaim before he rushed towards her. Lifting her head a little Mal noticed him getting a little too close for her to be comfortable right now.

As a result she shuffled away from him. "No!" She shouted through her tears shocking almost everyone in the room. "Stay away from me. Please." She begged and Ben immediately stopped trying to get near his girlfriend, turning to face the man in the room. Bree and Malice watched Mal from their place in the doorway, both worried about the distraught purplette. The brunette immediately turned to her fiancee, silently telling him to stay put so the other man couldn't get out of the room until they found out what happened.

Slowly Bree walked towards the woman who had always been like a sister to her. She knelt down next to Mal pausing as the purplette's tears stained face looked up at her. When she didn't see any resistance and Mal didn't try to move away Bree shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around her friends/sister. She was surprised when Mal turned her face into the brunette's neck and cried even harder. This caused both Ben and Malice to worry about Mal even more. She was never so openly vulnerable or upset.

But as she sat there comforting Mal a sickening thought occurred to Bree. "Mal?" She said gently. Loud enough that the three men in the room could hear her but not loud enough to scare the purple haired woman. "Was it him? Is this who forced himself on you four years ago?" She questioned, Malice and Ben's eyes widening at Bree's words. Hoping that he wouldn't be able to get to her the purplette nodded into Bree's neck. The brunette attempted to stand, wanting to punch the man who stood in the room with them, but she stopped when Mal tightened her hold on her. She knew the purplette needed her right now and that came before her desire to punch the man in front of her.

Malice immediately growled as he saw his twin sister nod. Ben however felt his anger take over. "How dare you!" He growled, turning to face the man once more. "I swear to God I'll kill you for this Chad!" He exclaimed before lunging at the blonde man, knocking him to the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	19. Angry At Chad

**Sorry for the delay in updates guys. I know this chapter isn't very long but I hit a little writers block with this. Hope you like the new chapter x**

* * *

Ben was beyond angry with Chad. He couldn't believe the blonde had attacked Mal in the worst possible way then after she left pretended to be a friend to Ben, acting as if he had done nothing wrong and was a clueless as the rest of them. From his place on top of Chad, Ben easily gained the upper hand and began punching Chad as hard as he could. Bree knew that if someone didn't stop her brother he would kill the blonde but the only person who had a chance of stopping him was currently too distraught to let Ben near her. Malice simply stood there smirking as the King punched the blonde.

None of them knew how much time had gone by but as Mal began calming down a little Bree noticed Chad was no longer trying to block Ben's punches. But a familiar voice stopped everyone, except Ben, in their tracks. "What is going on in here!? Ben, stop!" The former Queen Belle shouted from her place behind Malice. Mal, Malice and Bree turned to find both Belle and Audrey stood there looking confused. The tanned brunette rushed towards Bree and Mal, wrapping her arms around the purplette. The only one who seemed unaffected by Belle and Audrey's appearance was Ben who refused to stop punching Chad, causing his mother to try and pull him off of the blonde.

"What's going on?" Audrey questioned, confused by Ben's anger and violence.

With a sigh Bree turned to look as Audrey as her mother finally succeeded in pulling Ben off of Chad, not that he really deserved saving in her book. "Chad is the one who hurt Mal. He's the reason she left." The brunette explained, causing Audrey's hardened gaze to turn to Chad.

What no one noticed was the other presence in the room, until they heard a small gasp. All eyes turned to the three year old who walked into the room with hatred in her eyes. Even at three years old she understood this blonde had hurt her mom and that didn't sit well with the toddler. "You hurt my mommy." She stated. Everyone could heard the young girls anger. Although they didn't expect what happened next. A magical wave emanated from the toddler and blasted the blonde into the wall behind him, knocking him out instantly.

"Belle, come here sweetie." Mal called out to her daughter. She smiled gently as the toddler ran to her, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck tightly. Bree and Audrey noticed Mal immediately relax once her daughter was in her arms. "Ben." Mal said gently, causing the King to turn to his girlfriend. She didn't say another word she simply extended her arms. Without a second thought Ben rushed over and wrapped Mal and Belle in a tight embrace, Bree and Audrey releasing the purplette as he did so.

"I'll go and send everyone home and get some guards to lock up Chad." The brunette former Queen stated, sending a sad smile to the purplette.

It wasn't long before two guards were escorting a now awake Chad from the room. It took both Bree and Audrey to hold Malice back, the blonde/purple haired man wanting to pick up where Ben had finished. Everyone hugged Mal as she left the library with Ben and her daughter. All of them understanding that she needed her space right now. They just hoped Mal would be okay. "Mommy, can I stay with you tonight?" Little Belle asked as they climbed the stairs.

With a small smile Mal kissed her daughters forehead. "Of course you can sweetie." She responded. It was then that she turned to Ben. "Will you stay as well, please? I feel safer with you here." The purplette explained. Ben nodded without a second thought. Once the trio were ready for bed they all met in Mal's bedroom, climbing into bed exhausted. Mal laid in the middle of her bed with her daughter in front of her and her boyfriend behind her. She hadn't felt as safe as she did in that moment for four years. She just hoped that if the DNA test proved Chad was Belle's father Ben didn't leave her. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	20. The DNA Test

**Sorry for being gone so long, life got in the way. I will now be back regularly :)**

* * *

Mal sighed softly as she woke up, tensing and panicking for a few seconds before realising the arms wrapped around her belonged to Ben. Slowly she relaxed and curled into Ben a little more before gasping as she realised what had woken her. Belle was not in the bed with them any longer and the door was open. Instantly Mal got up and the movement jolted Ben awake. "Mal? Is everything okay?" He asked sleepily as he sat up and looked at her worriedly.

"N... No... Belle isn't here..." Mal said softly as he began panicking and tearing up.

Hearing this Ben was instantly awake and out of the bed. "Let's go see if my parents have seen her." He said softly as he took Mal's hand and led her out of the bedroom. The couple had been about to head downstairs when they heard familiar giggling coming from Belle and Adam's room. Slowly they walked over and looked through the open doorway. Mal instantly let out a relieved sigh as she saw her daughter on the bed with Ben's mother.

Isabelle let out a happy but surprised squeal as the former queen chuckled and began tickling her. "H... Hey.. No fair..." She said through her laughs as she tried to squirm away from the woman. Mal smiled as she watched the scene in front of her and leaned against Ben, beginning to question why she left in the first place when this could have been her life for the past four years. Having family around her to help her instead of having to do everything alone. "M... Mommy help..." Belle said loudly as she noticed her mother and continued trying to get away from the former queen.

Laughing Mal walked over and scooped her daughter into her arms. But before she could say anything the former queen spoke. "She's had some breakfast and I got her dressed." she said softly. "I hope you don't mind but she was wondering the castle so I figured I would help you out after yesterday." She explaiend gently.

"Thank you Belle." Mal said softly as she bit her lip. Slowly turning to Ben, unaware of the worry showing in her eyes. "Ben? Is there anyway we can get the test done today?" She asked quietly, but her question was heard by everyone in the room. Even Belle who tilted her head curiously at her mother but said nothing.

Ben nodded gently and walked over to Mal, wrapping his arm comfortingly around her waist. "I'm sure we can get that done." He said softly as he pressed a kiss to the top of Belle's head. "But no matter what you guys are my family. Just remember that." He said gently as he led Mal and Belle out of the room. Slowly leading them out of the castle and to a limo, heading to the hospital as he knew Mal wouldn't stop worrying until she knew for sure who Belle's father was. But Ben knew one thing, as far as anyone else was concerned Belle was his daughter. No matter what the DNA test said.

* * *

It took a while but eventually they arrived at the hospital and slowly climbed out of the limo. Ben had called ahead and they already knew what room the DNA test machine was in. So he slowly led Mal through the hospital and closed the door of the room behind them. Wanting complete privacy for this as he looked at Mal and Belle, smiling reassuringly. "Whenever you're ready Mal." He said softly.

Nodding gently Mal walked over to the machine and looked at Belle. "I need ou to place your hand on here sweetie. It won't hurt you I promise." She told her daughter gently. Belle trusted her mother implicitly but hesitated as she looked at the machine, glaring at it slightly. Her reaction caused a chuckled from Ben as he remembered Mal used to react the same way when introduced to new things after being on the Isle for all those years. Still the toddler cautiously placed her hand on the scanner only moving her hand when the machine beeped and her mother told her it was okay for her to do so.

Instantly Ben walked over to the machine and took the piece of paper it had printed. His eyes widening before narrowing as he read and reread the page. Mal's worry increased at Ben's lack of reaction. They stood there in silence for a while before Mal could take the silence no longer. "Ben... What does it say?" She asked worriedly as she held her daughter tightly.

Ben reread the page one more time before slowly turning to look at Mal. "Her father is..."

* * *

 **Don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger guys :)**


	21. Belle's Father

**Author's Note: The paragraph in italics is a flashback to earlier in the day and is written from Mal's point of view guys :)**

* * *

The car ride back from the hospital had been silent. Belle had been silently playing games on her mother's phone, Mal had been glancing at Ben and biting her lip worriedly and Ben had done nothing but stare out of the window if the limo. Ben had barely spoken since telling Mal who Belle's father was, Mal knew he was keeping his emotions in. She just wasn't sure what emotions he was hiding from her. "B... Ben?" Mal called out to him softly as the limo stopped outside the castle. Only to bit her lip even harder when Ben turned to look at her for the first time since the hospital, his eyes filled with tears.

Seeing the tears in Ben's eyes caused Mal to tear up and fear the worst. She scooped Belle into her arms and climbed out of the limo, rushing into the castle and straight up to the bedroom she had been staying in. She carefully placed her daughter on the bed and pulled out a suitcase from under the bed. Instantly opening it and beginning to pack some clothes into it. Noticing her mother was packing clothes Belle looked at her with wide eyes. "What you doing mommy?" She asked curiously.

"We're leaving Belle." Mal stated as she fought back her tears. Continuing to pack her clothes as she tried not to break down. Ben's lack of reaction to who Belle's father was really freaking her out. It was a worse scenario then she had expected. She knew how to deal with angry Ben, she knew how to deal with upset Ben. But emotionless Ben she had no idea how to handle. So Mal was doing what she thought was best, leaving before things became any worse. "Go grab your dragon teddy sweetie." She said softly as she used her magic to summon some of Belle's clothes and beginning to pack them in her suitcase. Belle knew better then to question her mother when she was like this so she climbed off the bed and ran into the room she had been staying in to grab her teddy.

As Mal finished packing her clothes she grabbed the photo of herself, Evie, Audrey, Belle and Rosalie that was on her nightstand from the day she visited Beast Castle. She tensed as she heard someone walk into the room, instantly knowing it wasn't Belle. Slowly she turned and looked at Ben with wide eyes. "Mal... Please just hear me out okay..." Ben said softly, sighing softly in relief when Mal nodded her head. "I just... I was just shocked Mal... I wasn't sure how to react... Please don't leave again... I don't think I'll cope if you leave again..." He explained gently, looking at Mal with pleading eyes. He couldn't bare the thought of Mal leaving again, he had just gotten her back.

Biting her lip Mal looked at Ben and was unable to keep her tears at bay any longer. "I... I need to go Ben... Clearly y... you're not happy about th... this and I... I shouldn't have come back... I'm sorry..." She apologised as she turned and closed the suitcase. Her mind going back to what had happened at the hospital.

 _"Ben... What does it say?" I asked worriedly as I held my daughter tightly. Ben reread the page one more time before slowly turning to look at me. "Her father is..." He began saying before he stopped. My eyes widened as he stopped talking, instantly fearing the worst. "Me..." He finished and instantly I smiled. But my smile fell when I saw the wide eyed look on Ben's face. It was like he didn't care, or he didn't want it to be true and my heart fell. Ben had promised me it wouldn't change anything between us regardless of the answer but it looked like that was a lie._

"No!" Ben exclaimed shocking Mal as he rushed over and pulled her into a hug. "Mal, I'm sorry I made you think I wasn't happy. Of course I'm happy. We have a beautiful daughter together. I just... needed some time to get my head around the fact that I'm a father now." He explained as he looked down at her. "Please don't leave Mal. I don't want to lose you or our daughter ever again." He pleaded as he looked at her. His tears finally falling but this time Mal could tell they were happy tears mixed with concern that she was going to leave again.

Slowly Mal leaned up and kissed Ben softly. "Okay, I'll stay." She said softly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter :)**


End file.
